Crimson Red
by Black Widows
Summary: A certain Uchiha comes back home. That act surprises everyone at the village. How will Sasuke cope with this. flames and critism are widely accepted and appriciated.
1. Prolougue

Crimson Red

**PROLOUGUE:**

As the month of October dies, the cold chill of the incoming winter, breezes against the village of Konoha. People took sudden notice of this.

_It is still too early for winter…_

_It seems as if winter is already here…_

_This is curious…_

It is curious also, that the coolness of the night bind with the sudden appearance of a stranger.

"So _this _is Konoha… Not bad…" sarcastically, the stranger thought. He wore a cloak and a sort of mask, covering most of his face.

Without further ado, he made his way straight to Tsunade's office, the current Hokage. When her window opened at the breeze of the cold air, the stranger came in. Tsunade seems to sense him for she shows no surprised expression in her face. She threw a kunai at the stranger, who quickly deflected it.

"Oh my, what temper you have, Mistress Hokage, ruler of Konoha." The stranger said in a playful tone of voice.

"I wouldn't assume that you're here to entertain me." Tsunade glared at the stranger. "What brings you to Konoha, boy?"

"I bear you a message…"

"A message from whom?"

"From the greatest warrior your village had ever gazed at."

"Cut to the chase. My patience is kind of short. I have no time to fool around." Tsunade demanded.

The boy smirked and arrogant smile and said, "Your greatest ninja that most of you think is gone is still living and decided to come back here in your village. The ninja I'm referring to is from one of your powerful clans."

Tsunade thought for a moment. She had a wild guess who this ninja is. And the mere existence of this person will make a lot of difference to the whole of Konoha.

"If what you say is true, why is this ninja not with you?"

"The ninja requests for one of your most trusted ninja to meet at the Tenan Pass." The boy answered.

"You people from that country really doesn't want to socialize, do you?"

"We prefer to kept hidden, Isolated from your worthless fight against other countries." The boy held out a weirdly shaped kunai.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and Shizune entered.

"I couldn't find an open shop of sweet cakes, so I bought you some rice balls, Master Tsunade…" Shizune stopped as she set eyes on the stranger… and then at the kunai.

Thinking that the stranger is an assassin, Shizune attacked. But in a blink of an eye, the stranger is at the window, ready to leave.

"You people are so aggressive. We trust you to keep your word, Master Hokage, ruler of Konoha." Then he vanished.

Shizune made the gesture to follow the stranger…

"Shizune, I didn't remember giving you an order."

"But Master Tsunade…" Shizune has no idea of who that person is or what he and Tsunade were discussing about.

"Shizune! Get me Hatake Kakashi!" Tsunade ordered.

"But what about the boy?"

"He's just a messenger. You didn't analyze the situation well enough."

Shizune pouted at this remark to her by Tsunade.

"Don't worry! I'm not mad at you. Now, hurry up and get me Hatake Kakashi. I have a mission for him. And give me my rice balls. I sent you for about one hour ago and it took you so long."

"It was hard to look for a store that's still open at this hour." Shizune handed Tsunade the rice balls and then she asked, "What shall I tell Kakashi?"

Tsunade thought for a moment, then smiled and said.

"Tell him that the KONOHA'S DEATHSYTHE is alive! The true heir of the third Hokage has come back from the dead!"


	2. Chapter 1: Midnight Entourage

Son of Darkeness: I really appreciate you review (Chariz: you mean we!) Sorry for our mistakes. I suggest that you read the new chapter one as well. There are a lot more hints here of Mitoko-san's personality. Mitoko is a good sister both with Sasuke and Itachi.

XRulerofChaosX: Thank You . Please read this revised chapter that Chariz wrote. I am promise that chapter 2 will come not later than July 24. Because we both have technical problems. Our computers are broken.

A/N: Give Crimson Red another chance please. Read and review.

Chapter 1

Midnight Entourage

Midnight came. The full moon rises as the sun retreated a long time ago leaving the Konoha village with the dim light from it. Lamps we're lit on the houses. Everybody is already at home, preparing for the incoming festival. Nobody took notice of a certain raven-haired person walking along their streets.

Sandals full of mud, black cloak covered with dust, hat a little tattered indicates that this person came from a long journey before entering the Konoha grounds. Red eyes shone like crimson moons, indicating this person's identity… an Uchiha.

_I'm finally here…_

_After so many years of waiting…_

_After going through a long journey…_

_I finally arrived at Konoha…_

_My home…_

……………

Team 7 walked silently at the streets of Konoha, feeling a little bored.

Ever since their team was form, they slowly and painfully learned to get used to each other; Sakura's obsession, Naruto's cheekiness, Sasuke's solitude and Kakashi's weirdness. They got so used to each other that it created a thin line of bond, which thickens every time. However, neither of the three would wish to replace the team combinations they had.

Kakashi has been gone for two weeks, for a month long mission. Ever since he left, the team seven's routine was to patrol Konoha at night until dawn. Then, they have to report to the Hokage. Their routine sucks and it bores them completely, plus they don't get to sleep at night that they fear that they will turn into owls if this lasted for another two weeks. Translation, they miss their sensei. Even though he is weird and always with that perverted book he is still their sensei and he knows what to do with them, in all kinds of crazy situation.

They are now walking the Konoha streets for another night patrol. It is already past midnight so the village is quiet. But more than usual for there is an incoming end-of-fall festival and people wanted to prepare for the opening festival.

Strange…how the three genins interpret the silence in their own mind.

To Sakura it was a sweet night.

To Naruto it was boring.

To Sasuke it was dead…

_I hate this kind of evening… this one was just like… just like that_ _night… that night when…_

"Hay Sakura, are you going out tomorrow?"

"Of course, Naruto it will be me and Ino who will help prepare for the end-of-fall festival. I heard that this year will be great; games, food stands, booths, dating games are all present." The pink haired girl said eagerly with a quick glance at Sasuke.

"…" the raven-haired boy did not respond to the two's excitement.

"Eh, how about you Sasuke-kun?"

"I think I have no reason to stay at my house the whole day." He knew that they would pester him to come so he had better give in without any fight.

"So the three of us will go together, deal?" the girl asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Sure Sakura-san.!"

"Just don't be late. We could sure use some of your help, OK?"

The boys answered in chorus.

"Ne… Naruto-kun have you ever been to a festival?"

"Why? Even though it's a family festival, Iruka-sensei often takes me."

"Oh…" Sakura didn't mean to offend Naruto. Everyone is aware of the hidden nine-tailed youkai inside him. And it is the main reason of Naruto's isolation to others when he was younger.

"Ne Sakura, aren't you going with your family to the festival?"

"Nope… My Mom told me that I could go to the festival with my friends. And now that you agreed I won't be going with them." She said with a smile. Naruto blushed, thinking that it would be his chance to have a date with his crush…

"Sasuke-kun, I bet you often go to festivals like this when you we're younger?"

"No."

"Eh? Not even once?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it." In his tone of voice, Sasuke seems to consider if he really wants to share the topic. But Naruto is eager to know the story.

"Really? Really, really, really?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She seems to sense that Sasuke doesn't want to talk about his family.

"What? I'm just asking him a simple question."

But then Sasuke halted and he was left behind the two. They noticed Sasuke and they stopped too.

"Sasuke-kun, forgive Naruto. He just won't shut up…"

"There was one time…" Sasuke said. The other two was surprised by this respond of Sasuke.

"Mom seldom goes out and Dad is always busy at his work."

"Really… but they found time even just one time" she asked slightly shocked.

"Nope… My parents didn't…." he hesitated for a moment.

Naruto and Sakura stood there waiting, then Sasuke spoke.

"My parents didn't bother even celebrating special occasions."

"Who is it then?"

"Itachi… He always spends time with me when I was little."

Both Naruto and Sakura stiffened. They both knew that their teammate often gets upset at the slight mention of his brother.

"It's funny isn't it?" Sasuke gave Naruto and Sakura a genuine smile.

A part of his seven-year-old self lapsed from where he kept it; under his aniki's memories. He feels a lot of hatred inside him… hatred for his aniki… and at the same time, he has this comfort towards Itachi… His aniki is the only ally he had… and his hate for his aniki never actually overflowed him. He is like a ghost to Sasuke. A ghost that will never leave him alone.

Naruto and Sakura were stunned. They never see Sasuke smile. They've seen him smirk but never smile. Yeah, sometimes he laughs but that is totally different.

"It's not funny you idiot… what is so funny?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

_Sasuke if you're hurt you frown, cry or scream not smile. You numb! Strange how your smile can mean sadness to me. Stupid. You care for your brother even if you never admit it. _The blonde felt sorry for his rival-friend.

"Never mind." Back to the ever so silent Sasuke. He walked pass them.

"JERK! You started talking about stupid things and then you'll just say, 'Never mind'. Hey! I'm not through with you!" Naruto yelled once more.

"Naruto-kun. Leave him alone. And keep your voice down!" Sakura glared at him.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?"

With this, the two catch up with Sasuke.

"I think we better report to Hokage-sama after this one. This is the last street we're supposed to check. And then rest for everybody." They needed a break Sakura just new it.

"Ok."

"…"

Light steps we're suddenly heard. They all stopped. From the sound of these footsteps, they all knew it was a well-trained ninja. None of them would dare to attack, who knew if this was a Konoha ninja as well. Plus, no. 1 rule of being a ninja is never be drastic.

The steps came nearer and nearer to them. After what seemed like eternity, a familiar black figure stepped out of the shadows of the streets and under the light of a street lamp. The figured walked towards them, pace unchanging.

"_Black cloak? Is this Itachi?... it can't be. Nope he's not Itachi definitely not him. If it is, then we're in serious trouble." _Naruto did not know what to think nor do.

_Itachi? This can't be you aniki… _Sasuke tried to control himself.

The person walked passed them as if they were only the wind and Sakura, being unfamiliar with the stranger, spoke.

"Uhmmm…. Excuse me…. Shouldn't you be at home now?"

The person turned around with a slight smile, revealing two sharingan eyes.

This was enough proof to Sasuke that this is his brother.

Chirpings of birds were heard. Chidori is present. Sasuke readied himself to attack the bloody murderer.

That triggered something and Naruto readied himself for Ransegan.

The shocked Sakura held a kunai in her hand.

Two fierce attacks came from Sasuke and Naruto on their way towards the cloaked person. Their techniques seemed to hit their target, but their attacks are swiftly dispersed as the stranger moved and the two were gently thrown at the ground.

The stranger's hat fell, it snapped in two.

_So I did hit him…_ Sasuke thought for a moment.

Then, revealed a long silky black hair and a feminine face of the Uchiha brothers. The sharingan was now absent from her obsidian eyes. She smiled softly which reminded Sasuke of someone that made his hair stand.

_OKA-SAN? Oka-san is that you? No it can't be. She's dead. They were all dead. Is this an illusion? I saw sharingan at those eyes._

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh! Gomenasai we thought you we're someone else." Naruto was shocked, really shocked, for he was sure that this person was Itachi. It turns out that the stranger was a woman.

_Kawai… She looks kind of Sasuke… _Naruto thought for a moment.

"Never mind that." She reached out her hands to help the boys. Naruto accepted the help though Sasuke hesitated for a moment. Then he reached out and took the stranger's hand. He immediately let go of the hand.…

_Why… _

_Why all of a sudden… Her touch… It's as if this hand has touched me… _

_And her voice… It's as if I've heard it somewhere…_

_But when… How…_

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura you're not supposed to attack a protected person, remember. And besides that won't be a very good idea." A silver haired jounin appeared behind them.

The three turned and they saw their sensei smiling at them.

"Maybe it's the way Konoha greets its visitors nowadays. Ne Kakashi" she said cheerfully.

"Sir Kakashi! We thought you're never coming back or did you just made excuses to leave us?"

"Ahem I was gone."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in chorus.

"True. I have to meet Mitoko here and in order to do that I have to travel about half-way around the world."

"Go tell them Mitoko." Kakashi seems to be asking for help to the woman named Mitoko.

The three young ninjas looked slowly to Mitoko.

_Mitoko? Oka-san's name was Mikoto… It can't be her… But why does she look so much like Oka-san…_

Mitoko looked at Kakashi with the expression of asking something.

"Yes Mitoko that's him." Kakashi nodded at Sasuke.

She smiled at the raven-haired boy at this statement.

"I noticed it too… He looks so much like… like Itachi…"

Sasuke's brain is aching… How can this woman know his brother…? His eyes fixed at the stranger. Naruto and Sakura looked puzzled as well and Kakashi took noticed of this.

"I suppose you want to know her name. This is Uchiha Mitoko.

_What? What did he just said?_

At this, Sasuke looked at his sensei questioningly, shock written all over his place. He tried to glare at Kakashi but it didn't affect him. He wants to make sure, if he heard it correctly.

"Yes Sasuke, Uchiha, Uchiha Mitoko." Kakashi replied with assurance, smiling beneath his mask. "Itachi's most respected person."

"His sister. Your sister."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Impossible. No. no. no. Lies. This are all lies…_

"What I thought Sasuke was Itachi's brother."

"Yes he is Naruto. And Mitoko here is their older sister. The oldest of the Uchiha heirs."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled.

"Sasuke-kun? I'm glad that I finally meet you. All this years…" Mitoko Uchiha made the gesture to touch Sasuke but he shoved her hand away…

"**LIE! LIAR! THIS CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH LIARS!" **Sasuke shouted…

Mitoko Uchiha smiles a sad smile at him.

_It can't be... _This phrase repeated all over his mind… and then he ran away …

…………

A/N: and I again plead for you to review. I'm still looking for a beta reader. In case you're confused I posted prologue and the revised chapter 1 at the same night. I'm so happy because I can get my new HP book tomorrow. Yay!half blood prince! –Jhisk-san–


	3. Chapter 2: My Truth

We were not able to keep our promise. Sorry and for that sorry…. Sorry… TT we were really busy. Really we're so busy. TT. we are really sorry. If there we're some errors sorry. We are not native to English ; . we are nanos anyway.

Please Read and Review

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Chapter 2 My Truth

"Lie! Liar! It's not true! You're all a bunch of liars!" Sasuke shouted at them.

"Now, Sasuke, listen to me first! Let me explain…" Kakashi tried to calm Sasuke down.

"No I won't. Just go away!"

Mitoko Uchiha smiles a sad smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could on the roofs of Konoha. He wouldn't dare to stop nor look back… his mind is focused on getting away, as far as possible… away from them.

Everybody was shocked at Sasuke shouting like that. Naruto was the first one to snap out of it.

"Hey, wait! Sasuke!" But he was already gone."I'll follow him…" he made the motion to follow him, but Kakashi stood on his way and put up his hand, gesturing him to stop.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to try and catch Sasuke, in his speed, Naruto."

"What! But sir…"

"But Sir Kakashi, Sasuke…. What about Sasuke?" Sakura pleaded.

"He'll be fine Sakura." Kakashi assured

"I guess we should have approached the topic to Sasuke slowly." Mitoko Uchiha didn't seem voiceless anymore.

"Yeah, I guess we should have." Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head.

The two of Naruto and Sakura did not know how to react. They're very worried about Sasuke…

"SIR, WHAT ABOUT SASUKE?" they both yelled.

Kakashi looked at them and thought for a moment.

"Uhmmm… Let's see…"

"SIR!"

"Oh yes. Naruto, you and Sakura will escort Mitoko here to Master Hokage. Both of you should report now. I'll go and chase Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"But Sir…" Sakura is still not sure about this.

"Sakura, I gave you and Naruto a direct ordered…Don't worry about Sasuke."

In this sentence, Kakashi finalized his decision, and Sakura and Naruto have no other choice but to obey.

"Well, I'll be seeing you a little later… Don't try and chase Sasuke with your bunshins, Naruto… Bye!" Kakashi bid farewell and he was gone. Naruto and Sakura slowly turned to look to Mitoko Uchiha. She just smiled at the two confuse ninjas.

The two of Naruto and Sakura, are behind Mitoko Uchiha as they walked their way towards the office of Tsunade. They didn't know what to talk about. Everything seems so quiet and so slow.

"What could have happen to Sasuke?" Sakura thought to herself. She can't stop thinking about her – not-boyfriend-but-would-be-someday. She's very worried about Sasuke. She has a lot of questions in her mind and those questions mirrored to Naruto's mind as well.

Naruto want it so badly to chase Sasuke even if he created a thousand bunshins their sense can easily sense all of them but he is still worried about what he can't put every pieces together.

"_I thought Sasuke doesn't have any family anymore…"_

"_Who is this person then?"_

"_Is she really Sasuke's sister…?"_

"_Why does Sir Kakashi knew her so well?"_

"_Who is she?"_

Naruto asked himself as if expecting as if expecting to hear some answers. And at the same time starting at the walking person in front them.

Then all of a sudden, Mitoko Uchiha halted in front of them. They were surprised and they stopped too. Mitoko was quiet, just standing there, Sakura begin to worry.

"_Why, why did she stopped?"_

_What is she going to do?_

_Maybe she's trying to get me and Naruto alone so she can finish us both…out of Sir Kakashi's sight?_

_What if she's an S-class criminal?_

_What if she's an Akatsuki member?_

_What are we going to do?_

_Oh no… We're trapped…_

Naruto seemed to worry as well, when finally…

"Gomen…" Mitoko Uchiha whispered under her breath.

"What?" Naruto blurted out.

_Her voice is so calm, yet so cold at the same time._

"I'm sorry." Mitoko Uchiha repeated, "I didn't mean to scare you a while." She turned around to face Naruto and Sakura, with a gentle smile on her face.

_Kawai..._

_She's so cute… _Naruto thought

Naruto's cheeks blushed, even Sakura's.

_She doesn't look like an Akatsuki… Not with that face…_

There is something in her that will make people be as still as a stone. Her deep dark eyes, pale skin and long, silky, raven colored hair, disguise this person's true being. Her soft gentle smile can easily paralyze any ninja.

_Maybe her smile is some kind of Jutsu…_ Sakura thought.

"I hope I didn't scare you scare you guys too much. But you attacked me first. I have no choice but to defend myself."

Sakura was about to reply but Naruto blurted out in a happy tone.

"We're sorry too. We thought you were someone else."

"Who? Is that person worth attacking?"

"Uhmmm… well we kinda thought you were…"

"Who?"

"That you were Itachi."

'Itachi? Uchiha?" Sakura thought.

'So Sasuke and Naruto thought that she was Itachi."

She looked at Mitoko, wondering how Sasuke's older brother looked like.

Mitoko thought for a moment.

"Well I guess that gives you every right to attack me."

She reached out, touched Naruto's forehead and bend over to so she was eye level with him.

"Do I look very much like him?"

Naruto blushed, he was again, mesmerized.

"Well we better get going." She turned around and started her way again. . The two followed her.

Sakura grasped Naruto's hand and surprises him a lot.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I don't think we should trust her."

"What! Why?"

"Well I don't know… I fell like we shouldn't trust her very much."

"Well I think she deserves our trust."

"How could you say that! Is because Kakashi told us that she is Sasuke's sister or is it because you're attracted to her ain't you?"

"No."

She looked at her teammate and noted that he was smiling despite her angry state.

"It's just that, I feel like I can trust he completely. I can't explain it though."

With that, the pink haired girl let go of his hand. She just couldn't believe that Naruto would say something like that.

"Hey you two we better get going or Kakashi will win over us to the Hokage's office." Mitoko waved at them.

"Ok! Listen Sakura." Naruto started walking. "We can at least give her a chance. Right."

Sakura followed closely yet she gave no response, still worrying about this stanger and her Sasuke.

……

'_I don't believe them'_

'_I won't'_

Still running, Saskue's mind shouted over and over again, ignoring the little voice inside him telling him to reconsider.

_Hey Sasuke!_

"_Go away!"_

_What do you think you're doing?_

"_Go away!"_

_You should face her!_

"…"

_She's your sister!_

"No!" he sceamed, his body protesting as his brain was aching terribly. He almost lost his balance.

His mind is still full of questions.

_Who is she_

_Why is she an Uchiha_

_Is she really my sister_

_How come nobody ever told me?_

_How come I never saw her_

_heard of her_

_met her_

_Why didn't anybody bothered to tell me I had a sister_

Sasuke recalled every detail of her. Her face, her voice, her touch. A part inside him wanted to block everything, but there is also a small part who wanted to listen.

"She looks so much like oka-san." Sasuke whispered to himself, clutching his head. And with the weird pain procuring his head, he didn't sense the arrival of his sensei behind him.

"She does look a lot like your mother, Sasuke."

Startled, Sasuke started to run again. He wanted to be alone. Doesn't his sensei understand that?

"It's no use running, Sasuke. Your speed is very low tonight."

Sasuke noticed this too. He wanted to run as fast as he could. He even use taijutsu to speed up. But his mind is too clouded by the questions sinking in him. His eyesight's too blurry, and his body felt so heavy. Then he suddenly lose balance and slipped off an edge of a roof. His mind quickly reacted but his arms and legs seemed paralyze. He's falling…

"Got'ya!" Sir Kakashi catched Sasuke by the ankle. Sasuke looked surprised. "So was I right? I know I told you guys to train but… have you been training or have you been killing yourself in training? Because there's a whole lot of difference between the two."

Sasuke was so annoyed that he kicked off to get loose from his crazy sensei's grasp. And this time he landed on a tree branch.

"Listen Sasuke, give me a chance to explain. You have to listen to Mitoko…"

"NO! I WON'T!" Sasuke shouted.

"Keep your voice down. It's past midnight and we don't want to wake anybody in the village." Kakashi is still calm.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU'RE THE ON WHO WANTED TO TALK TO ME AND LIE!"

"No, I'm not lying. If only you would just…"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Sasuke…"

"I SAID I WON'T!"

"Stop acting like a child! You're being immature. And ninjas can control their emotions in any situation." Kakashi said with firmness in his voice. Sasuke was taken aback by this expression that Kakashi had.

"Now, as I was saying, you should, no… you should must listen to me. Mitoko is your sister. I know it's hard for you to believe what I just said, knowing that all this time you had no family or relatives left. But if you give her a chance to explain herself, you'll have my word that I'm not lying."

"No, I don't have a sister. Nobody told me anything. I had never even met her."

"That's quite understandable, for she left days after you were born."

Sasuke didn't say anything so Kakashi continue.

"Your sister is one of the top ninja, this village of Konoha had trained that time, being thought of the third Hokage himself. . And I'm very sure of that, for I myself witnessed her skills and ability. She had accomplished S-class missions at the very young age of seven. Yes Sasuke, seven." Kakashi assured Sasuke, as he saw the look on the boy's face.

"And since she is the best ninja that time, she grew to serve the Village of Konoha.. and if I should say it… your family as well." Kakashi paused for a moment. "She never grew up as a child that she's supposed to be. And I may say that she never knew the meaning of 'FUN'. She was a child whose numb at every pain in every one of her missions."

"But I assure you that he loved Itachi. She only cared for your brother when it was only the two of them then. She gave so much importance to Itachi, but never to the clan. She was after all only used as a weapon."

"When you were born, she was assigned to an S-class mission once more. She was ten that time. She spend five days caring you. and then she left. Two years later a sad news came that she was killed. But your clan never bothered to find the body."

"And after that, your family forbid anyone, even Itachi to speak of her. It was forbidden to speak of anything about her. It was also forbidden to the whole village. All her belongings, clothes, pictures, anything that belongs to her had been burnt down. That's why you never knew her." Kakashi concluded his explanation. Then there was an unbearable silence.

The two voices arguing inside Sasuke came back.

_It's all lies… Don't listen to him…_

"_No…It all makes sense… go to her…"_

Finally he spoke, but in a whisper. He's fighting the urge to shout again.

"Why then?"

"Why haven't nobody told me about her? Anybody can! Why? Was it forbidden?"

"You should ask her instead me. Why don't you go and meet her yourself?"

"It's because it's all lies! None of it is true. It's all lies!"

"Sasuke…"

"No! I'm done listening to you! I won't accept her I won't"

He ran away again then.

Kakashi stood there staring at the branch where he used to stand.

"He looks so tired. I wonder if the seal's aching up again." Kakashi thought out loud.

"Seems like he is headed to the Uchiha Ruins."

He then decided to leave him alone and headed to the Hokage's office.

………

"I wonder. What could they be talking about?" Naruto asked. He and Sakura stayed outside Tsunade's office for their sensei.

"Well it must be about that Mitoko." Sakura snorted

"It looks pretty serious though…"

"Yeah…"

……..

Tsunade was pouring sake on the glass, she then offered Mitoko a drink.

"You know that I don't drink, Master Tsunade." Mitoko refused.

"Oh right I forgot." She drank the sake instead.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"So are you going to explain yourself?"

"You already know what happened, Master Tsunade"

"Hmmmm… that messenger you sent is kind of too arogant for my taste. I honestly don't like hiem."

"To tell you the truth, I trust him with my life. They were the ones who took me in."

"Oh yes… so what are you planning right now?"

"Well I wanted to visit father's grave for a long time. I feel so guilty I kinda blame myself for his death. I never had the chance to save him."

"We all feel the same way." Tsunade took another sip from the glass. "Anything else you want to do. Clearly you did not return to Konoha just to visit a grave."

Mitoko looked at Tsunade and said.

"Of course. I want to see my brother. Both of them."

"Haven't you met Sasuke? That was his teammates who accompanied you here?"

"Well,we've met… but I guess Kakashi surprised him a bit."

"He ran away didn't he?"

"Yes"

"You really can't control Kakashi. He does not know the words "slow approach" means."

"I guess I just have to try again he and Itachi are the only one's I have left."

"No that is not true. You have the whole Konoha… you are welcomed here Mitoko."

"Thank you Master Hokage."

Tsunade waved her hand and said. "I'm not really used to that title."

With a puff a silver haired jounin appeared holding a book.

"Yo."

"Ever heard of using the door, Kakashi?"

"Gomen." He apologized and slid his book inside his vest. He then looked at Mitoko. "I'm sorry I tried to explain everything but it seems that the stubborn blood runs in your family.."

"Where did he go then?" Tsunade asked.

"He took the way toward the Uchiha ruins."

"Well I guess we can call it a night. Kakashi you better let those two in. They've been listening through the door."

Suddenly, voices were heard outside.

"What are you two doing there?"

Shizune came in holding a very anxoius looking Sakura and a grinning Naruto.

"Master Tsunade, these two have been evesdropping."

"That's fine Shizune." She then eyed Naruto and Sakura. "They can't keep their nose out of other people's business. Besides we're not talking about anything important, Right Mitoko?"

"Hey there Shizune it's been a long time?"

5…4…3…2…1

"Mitoko!" Shizune Let go of Naruto and Saukra then jumped at Mitoko, who almost fell over. "It's been a long time?"

"You know each other?"

"Shizune You're kinda squeezing me." Mitoko said, almost out of breathe.

"Oh! Sorry I just miss you so much!"

"I miss you to Shizune!"

"Alright that's enough. It's late already we all should rest now. And some things also needs to be done. Mitoko where will you be staying tonight?"

"I really don't know yet."

"You can stay at my place Mitoko." Shizune offered.

"Shizune. Have you forgotten? The outskirts of Konoha."

"What about it Master Hokage?" Kakashi asked

"I just need someone to patrol outside. Go now."

"I guess Mitoko can stay at my place then." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

Silence fell…. Then….

"WHAT! WHY ARE OFFERING YOUR PLACE TO HER, SIR KAKASHI? SHE CAN'T STAY WITH YOU!" Naruto yelled, almost deafening everyone in the room.

"And why not?" Tsunade questioned Naruto with a curious expression.

"Well, it's because… it's because…" Naruto can't say it loud.

"Do you want to offer your place, Naruto?" Mitoko asked, smiling. "That's very nice of you."

Thinking of the mess in his apartment, Naruto hoped that Mitoko wouldn't take his question seriously. Sakura is eyeing him.

"But I guess Kakashi's place is just fine." Naruto was glad about this.

"Well it's settled, then. We shall have a meeting with the advisers and the councils of Konoha tomorrow and discuss about your request. Would that be fine to you, Mitoko?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, thank you for your time, Master Hokage."

"Oh well… Geez! It's that late already? Well you guys better get going. And Kakashi, your team don't have to problem the midnight patrols anymore. I'll assign another team to do it."

Together, Kakashi, Mitoko, Naruto and Sakura left Tsunade's office. They're outside when Kakashi spoke.

"This have been a long night. You two better go home. Straight to home, alright? Don't bother looking for Sasuke. He's Fine." He seems to be reading their mind for they are thinking to look for Sasuke once they're out of their sensei's sight.

"Yes, sir." the two answered, yawning.

"Well, we'll be off. Once more, straight to your home, you two."

"OK!"

"Well, let's go Mitoko."

Mitoko smiled and said, "Lead the way." And they left.

Sakura is not, but she swore she saw Mitoko hold Kakashi's hands while watching the two older ninjas leave.

A/N

Jhisk-san: Gomen if this took so long... muhahahhah our PC's are broken. and we have a lot of projects. We're at Netopia right now typing this. we almost got grounded. oh and I give full credit to Chariz for writing this

Chariz: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME...I WILL SOMEDAY RULE KONOHA... KONOHADOMINATION! sorry i think i went too far...

Both: Motivate us please Read and reaview. We badly need it right now. Please! Give us the reason to continue goin to netopia! Do I have to beg for review. Please. R & R

Again sorry for the lateness and sorry that this chapteris too long.


	4. Chapter 3: Doubts, Uncertainty

A/N: I finally updated… Hope you read and Review. Thanks for all those who reviewed our fics it really touches us.

Chapter III

Doubts, Uncertainty

Sunshine crept and a five year-old raven haired boy opened his eyes. The warmth of the morning was never enough to keep him company. Sure, he was getting used to waking up alone. Almost everyday the walls were the only one to greet him. Even though it happens all the time it always leaves a hole to his heart, he was a child after all.

He looked at his room hoping that his mother was there. But giving up the doubtful hope in his heart he stood up fixed his bed and walked towards the door. The halls of the big manor were empty as usual.

He longed to see his mother cook at the kitchen once more. He wanted to his father waiting for breakfast while reading his paper. He missed seeing his brother.

Yes he was fed, dressed and sometimes pampered but how come he felt so abandoned?

He walked from hallway to hallway, calling his brother.

He did not know why, but his heart was closest to him. Maybe it was because he was almost always there when he needed him. He kept making promises that he never did fulfill but teaching him to hold on anyway.

"Aniki? Where are you? Are you home? Is anybody here?"

He walked and walked finding every place at their home empty…

Tears edging at his eyes, he ran back to the direction of his room. He reached the hallway with three rooms; his, his brother's and a room that he entered before. He was about to enter his when he noticed that the room to his brother's was opened.

He was never allowed to enter either of the two rooms after his. But because of his hopes that his brother was there he dared to.

Finding the room empty he meant to go away but something urged him to explore the unknown room. He looked around and seeing a very neat room. There were a lot of books around, neatly arranged. The room was rather empty; it only contains a bed, a bookshelf and couple of boxes neatly arranged together.

He took a glance to where his brother sleeps and found the wallpaper above his brother's bed was torn, as if somebody ripped it and put it again. Curiosity winning over him again, he walked towards it and tried to tear it. But even before he touches it a hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

His eyes met the anger in his brother's blood red eyes.

………

Sunshine crept and a raven haired boy opened his eyes. The warmth of the morning was never enough to keep him company nor brings him any comfort. Sure, he was getting used to waking up alone. Almost everyday the walls were the only one to greet him. Even though it happens all the time it always leaves a hole to his heart. He's not a child anymore.

At least in his eyes.

As he opened his eyes the throbbing feeling of his head started. He wondered what had happened last night, he cannot recall anything. Maybe it was because of his headache. 'Jeez Sasuke you better stop training or you'll kill yourself.'

As his surroundings started to sink in thru him. He suddenly realized that he was at his old '_home_'. The ruins of Uchiha Manor. He stood up his body unbalanced causing him to limp to the door. As he passes every uncared for things he remembered his dream last night. 'Why am I suddenly dreaming about my past?'

'Was Itachi mad or what… come to think of it… it was the only time I saw him angry'

His tired feet unconsciously took him to the room of Itachi. He looked around and laid an eye to the torn wall.

One minute he was staring at it and the other he was tearing it. A face of girl appeared, it was a rough but detailed sketch. Her eyes were highlighted with red color, while the rest of it was black.

He touched the drawing and a name kept ringing at his ears. 'Uchiha Mitoko' He closed his eyes in annoyance. 'it's only a dream it's not real.'

……….

Sakura walked towards Sasuke's apartment even though it was rather so early. She knew that if the boy was home he will just be annoyed with him. But she has to know weather he was alright. Last night was really a shock.

She's still confused weather to believe her teacher or not. She really doesn't know why. But it was probably because Sasuke didn't.

Yes that Mitoko was nice but it was easy to act. Yes she was known but she can be an impostor.

Well if thinks it was really hard to swallow that you have a sister that you didn't know that she existed and then she suddenly appears. 'sigh sometimes it hurts to be analitical'

'Sasuke-kun…'

The apartment was already at her sight but she was rather shocked to find her blonde teammate at the door banging and demanding the door to be opened.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing?"

"Eh I'm checking if the jerk's okay."

"Oh"

"Sasuke open the door!"

"Naruto maybe he's not inside, maybe something bad happened to him. I just hope that Sasuke-kun's okay."

"Of course I am… why shouldn't I be?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"You mean to say you out all the time. I was knocking here for about half an hour"

"Hn. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We wanted to check you… you know about last night."

"What about last night?" a rustling sound of paper was heard as he dug at his pockets for his key.

"You know Mitoko."

Sasuke opened the door and looked at her skeptically.

"…It.was.just.a.dream."

"Sasuke it's not, it did happen we even accompanied her to Tsunade-baba."

"Get out!"

"Last time I check we're not inside your apartment!"

"Go away then!" yelled at the blonde boy slamming the door at his face.

"Jerk how dare you slam that door at my face!"

"Naruto how about breakfast at ichiraku?"

"?"

"I think Sasuke-kun needs the time alone to think…?"

"Sure Sakura my treat."

"No you don't have to worry about me I'll pay myself."

………

A silver hair jounin together with raven haired girl walked toward the streets of Konoha. It was still early but the streets are already starting to get crowded.

People are looking at them in strange way. Probably it was because he held her hands since they left the house.

Mitoko was the one who woke him up from his sleep. Twelve years has passed yet it feels like nothing has change. He really thought that she was gone from him forever. So his heart slept and kept hidden. Yet she comes back from the dead and wakes him up.

When he receives the mission he couldn't believe it until he saw her face. His heart skipped a beat when Shizune told him the news. He never dreamed that he would see her smile again.

She was so close to him. So dear to him. Yet he lost her in a terrible way. When he has no choice but to watch her walk to her death.

Kakashi Hatake was always a ninja. But during that moment he regretted being one.

Well no use reminiscing the past for there so many times wasted and so many to make up to. But he believes that it was never too late, for him, for her, for Sasuke and Itachi.

That reminds him. He has to find a way to convince the stubborn boy. He has to realize and accept the truth. Even if it has to change the way he lives.

Kakashi looked at Mitoko smiling.

'You're the only one who sees this side of Kakashi.'

She returned his smile and asked "Where are we going?"

"We're going to eat at ichiraku. You know our stomachs have to be full before we go to the meeting."

"Ok"

Reaching the noodle stand they saw two familiar figures eating. Sakura and Naruto was almost finished eating.

"Yo!" He greeted his usual greeting startling his students.

"Hi"

"Kakashi sensei!" the two chorused

Sakura the caught the glimpse of their hands locked together.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

"We'll eat here before we go to a meeting. Right Kakashi?" Mitoko answered for him.

"Yes Hokage-sama summoned us."

………

TBC

And I leave you with a slight cliffhanger.

Gomenasai for not updating for a month. I'm really really sorry. Sob QQ same excuses we are really busy. It was really short because I know I have to update this so I cut the chater 3 in half so that means that the next chapter will come sooner because it's already written but not finished. Gosh was the first part too dark? Sorry if it was. I don't think that its right for a five year old boy to think that way… sorry but I think I got it from listening to My Chemical Romance too much. I mean I'm in love with Gerard I can't help it.

I can't help but notice. It's the shortest chapter disregarding the prologue

Chariz I'm sorry if I ruined our chapter plans. But ipromised myself to update at my birthday so I had to divide this 3rd chapter. Really really sorry. But you're not home for me too ask… you're at school last night when I wrote this. So once again I'm sorry.

Please Review. Motivate us!


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Missions?

A/n: I decided to update finally. Cahriz and I still haven't spoke to each other byt I'll continue anyway! Because I love all of my reviewers! It's very short but I'll update every other day now so every chapter will possibly short, depending on my mood. I lost it's plot so this will be spontaneous from now on! The reason I decided to get active again is my PC is finally fixed and it's better than ever!

Please read and Review! That would really help me!

Standard disclaimer applied

"For what?"

Kakashi kept quite as if thinking what to say. It seems like eternity when he finally said;

"Classified. You're not allowed to know yet."

"That's not fair Kakashi-sensei! We're Ninjas to."

"But not jounins. Okay me and Mitoko will be going now."

"Ok" said the pink haired girl.

"Oh I almost forgot! You two have a mission for today."

"What! It's a festival Kakashi-sensei don't we deserve a brake? We've been patrolling Konoha every night since you left"

"Naruto quit it! Kakashi-sensei but Sasuke's not here?"

"Naruto ninjas don't take a brake and Your mission for today is… keep an eye on Sasuke"

"What! We're not babysitters! Plus we already went to that jerk's house he just shooed us away."

"No buts Naruto. I expect a full report about the mission this evening."

"Kakashi-sensei what are we supposed to do?"

"Huh? Oh you know what to do Sakura-san I think you're pretty good at it."

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura turned away blushing furiously.

"We're going now."

"See you later Naruto-kun Sakura-san." The raven haired girl smiled at them.

A/N: I lost my touch! Sob! This chapter sucks but hey it's still an update! Oh I invite all of of you to join my MSN site it's a ff site anything goes it's really fun! Here's the link http/groups. and R & R


	6. Chapter 5: Arguement

Standard disclaimer applied

A/N: Oh for the love of fuck I really had no plan of updating this fic ever again but…. I can't do it… but I can't continue it all the same…. But I still will… why? Because I love my readers and I think I lost all of them. Shit me… screw me… I hate me… I still miss chariz… well here the best I can come up with… and plus I'm worse in grammar so can anybody beta me? Please…. I may not continue if I don't have any beta…. I think I'm writing crap here….okay here I go…

They watched silently as the two figures slowly made their way to the tower. Kakashi held Mitoko's hand as they are walking away. Not even minding the people gawking at the two of them.

"Hmf. Kakashi-sensei, how dare you!"

"Naruto, we better go. You now what Kakashi-sensei can do if we don't go."

"I will never go back there after ho he treated us!"

The pink hair girl awkwardly looked down her feet.

"Naruto…"

"Hell yeah Sakura… that jerk is just unbearable."

"Naruto…"

"He thinks he's so special. He thinks he's so good. He thinks-"

"Naruto! Just put your feel in his shoe… wouldn't you be upset?"

"Why the hell would he be upset? He got a family! He's just being selfish."

"No, Naruto… Sasuke thinks that Mitoko abandoned him…"

"You've heard it. It's not her fault. Sasuke is just being a jerk and selfish…"

"She shouldn't have come back… then… then…"

TBC

Okay this is as short as crap… but hell it's still an update…

I'll try to update more… since I have an outlet of my loneliness…

Yup I love the Used and they are saving me… and Please some one please or 


	7. Chapter 6: Meetings

A/N: Yay an update, crappy though, maybe because it's 3:10 in the morning… I have to go sleep now… just enjoy, I hope…

i was gonna udate a long lon g time ago! you can see it at the a/n above but my computer is a big bitch to me... so i went to the computer shop and post this...

Standard Disclaimer Applied

"What?"

Knowing that he thought was selfish and drastic the pink haired girl discarded the idea in her mind.

"Nothing! Come on before I lose my temper and hit you!" they started walking toward the house of the obsidian eyed boy when a certain blonde haired girl called.

"Hey! Forehead girl!"

"What Ino-pig"

"Hey where is Sasuke?"

'Sigh can't she think of anything except Sasuke?' the boy beside the blonde girl sighed.

"Hehe! Ino-pig what makes you think I'll tell you!"

"Why you!... Hmmmpp…"

"Now that you guys are settled is your sensei attending the 'Secret meeting as well'?"

"Yeah, we just parted ways a while ago, Shikamaru. Why?"

"It's just we're feeling something they are hiding us. You know there never have been meetings like this." The blonde hair girl said rather calmly.

"Um… We don't know as well, if we did we would be telling you right now." Naruto answered them.

"Who asked you stupid!"

"Sakura we better go and do our babysitting!" worry slightly evident at the kitsune's face.

"Bye bye ino-pig!"

"Hay wait up! Come on Chouji, Shikimaru, we have to follow them, they know where Sasuke is." The blonde grabbed her teammates hoping that she could get the Uchiha to go to that booth she saw.

………

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you make them look for Sasuke?"

"Mitoko he's my student too. I care for him as much as you do."

"……."

"Maybe not as much but nearly…"

"No that's not it. I'm just glad that someone looks over one of my brothers when I was gone."

"Oh… Naruto and Sakura cares as much too even though Naruto might not admit it."

"Yeah. I'm glad he has friends that cares for him. I can see rivalry though."

"Yes. Sharp as always huh Mitoko?"

"Kinda reminds me of someone…" Mitoko said while looking at Kakashi in the eye.

"KAKASHI"

"Hey Gai how's your day?"

"You're late again! Can't you even be on time for once? And who's that girl?"

"Please to meet you Gai-sempai, I'm Mitoko Uchiha."

"Huh! Are you joking… I thought you were long dead!"

"Well it seems that they gave me a chance to live again…" She smiled gently at him. She sat one place, having Kakashi argue once again with Gai.

"Ah… Uchiha Mitoko, I've heard rumors that you were back. I see you have beaten death itself."

"Ah… no sir, I was not dead. I'm glad you know of me, and may you grace me with your name?"

"Ah, I'm one of the owners of the great lands all over the world."

"Oh… and so that gives you the right to be here?"

"Haha… it seems that it's not a rumor that you have a pretty face as well. See you soon Mitoko Uchiha."

"Who was that?"

"Hm… I don't know, all I know is he's rich, so he says…" the raven hair stated to the silver jounin.

…………

"Oi! Naruto! Heheh… I bet you can't win this game, one on one with me." The dog boy said to the kitsune as his pup, barked in agreement.

"Haha, Kiba I would a thousand times but I'm on a mission right now!"

"Haha… guys I say we follow them, see how that Naruto screws up in their missions. Come on Shino, Hinata."

Having nothing better to do Shino followed and so does a blushing Hinata.

"Hey! Sakura!"

"Oh, hi there Lee!" They spotted Gai's team just eating in some snack booth.

"Hey Eyebro.. Ouch" before even Naurto could finish Sakura smacked him…

"Hey, Oh so there is a reunion, I guess… you guys are missing one member though…" TenTen Stated

Naruto looked behind him and notice that they are all there, all their missing is Sasuke. He looked back at the stall and spotted the sand siblings nearby. Eating, just beside Gai's team.

"So have you guys heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Sakura asked, thinking that is has something to do with 'Sasuke's sister'.

"Konoha will be attacked. That's why the jounins are gathered up and having a meeting." The brown haired girl told them.

"They say it's Akatsuki. Nothing we can't handle." Temari cut in, obviously finished with her meal.

"You do realize that it's only rumors right?"

"Try patrolling at the outskirts of Konoha." Kankuro, stated swallowing what's left on his plate.

"Huh?"

"Why don't we discuss this in a more private and comfortable place?"

"I know just the place, let's go crash at that Sasuke-teme's apartment."

"Naruto!" Sakura said protesting.

"Oh come on Sakura our mission was to keep eye on him, nobody said about bringing other right? And I'm guessing he'd be interested…" The kitsune whispered to his teammate.

"Hmm… we'll come! The city is becoming crowded."

Everybody followed what remains of team 7 to Sasuke's house, all interested of the puppeteers information.

A/N: so I've already written the next chapter, give me 5 review and I'll update right away…. It's crap I know…. yeah... as soon as i recieve the 5 reviews i'll run to the computer shop...


	8. Chapter 7: Unwanted Visitors

A/N: is bad, whenever i try to seperate the scenes the lines, dots, underscores, stars and etc disappears... i reposted... i used the html version hoping that this will do...

A/N: Holy horse I wasn't planning on ever updating this! For those who read this thank my writer's block on Lamenting Memories for ever updating this. But after this chapter I'm planning on doing more. Anyway Read and Review.

Not mine, stop rubbing it in.

* * *

Lying on his bed Sasuke silently lay pondering.

'Maybe I should go talk to her. She does look like 'Kaasan.'

Reaching for the paper on his pocket, he knew he had to make things clear, at least for him.

Gazing at the delicately drawn picture, he can't help but mutter:

"Onesan."

* * *

When the obsidian eyed boy's door was visible the kitsune leaped and pounded at it.

"SASUKE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

No answer.

"SASUKE-TEME! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

No answer.

Inside Sasuke decided that he can't stand anymore noise that kitsune's creating so he decided to open the door. Slightly limping towards his front door he used the wall for support. He reached the door, breathed deep and straighten his posture and he opened the door.

Naruto and Sakura was surprised that the door actually opened by itself… so Sasuke will finally let them in. The obsidian eyed boy's initial reaction was shock… it seems like everyone was there to welcome him from a long journey away from home.

Letting everyone in, he wordlessly closed the door behind him, glaring at everybody.

"Do you mind if we use you place as a meeting place?"

"Sure go ahead, it's nice for you to ask!" Sarcasm spilling on his mouth.

Inside was a pretty clean interior. You can't see any spots, nor dust. Everything is neatly arranged. The apartment was apparently big for a teenager. A boy, teenager.

The owner of the house sighed and took his seat, where he was leaning on the wall.

"So why the heck did you all disturb me?"

"Just listen, Sasuke-teme."

"So as I was saying, There are some who lurks here at night. Every nightfall they will come, circling the village, as if looking for something. But none of them would show their face, nor even chose to be close… it seems like they're waiting for something. Some say it's Akatsuki, but who knows…"

"That's all?"

"Yeah… Just wanted a place warm to stay… Hey Sasuke aren't you gonna serve your guest."

The boy sighed and stood up. His mind clouded, he thought of Itachi being here and wanting to demand an explanation about Mitoko. He headed for his kitchen and made a lot of tea. Soon Sakura, Ino and Hinata was helping him… the tea was done the brought it at the livig room. Indeed the place feels like a home, empty home. The aura of longing echoes at the walls. Sadness scream from every window. Confusion vibrates from the ceiling. Yes, this could have been a warm home… this house was a mystery for all, only few have seen it. Maybe if it crossed their minds, the house represents what Sasuke is inside… empty.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura started but he just turned away, he did not like what he think she is going to say.

"So you guys saw it?" Ino started.

"Saw what?" The brunette asked.

"Kakashi with a girl, she was pretty beautiful, about 20 and she seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh her, yeah she seemed familiar." Shikamaru added lazily.

"So… do you think it's someone important?" Lee asked.

Neji, Gaara and Shino remained indifferent at the conversation while Kankuro seemed to be thinking about something, Chouji just ate what was served, Temari was looking at some pictures ,that Sasuke doesn't know how she found, Hinata was secretly observing Naruto, Sasuke seemed not to be listening, and Sakura and Naruto seemed nervous, watching what reaction the obsidian eyed boy will give them.

"I bet she is." The female blonde said.

"I saw them too. But how do you think is she important?" Temari asked while still rummaging at the pictures, while following the girly gossip.

'They're getting really comfortable here.' Sasuke said to himself.

"I'm sure she's just here to visit, I've never seen her before." Sakura tried to sidestep the conversation.

"If she's here to visit I'll bet she'll be staying for long. Heck she might move here."

"No I don't think she is." Naruto commented, following Sakura's lead.

"Oh… I know, your sensei asked you to cover for them didn't they? Oh believe me, after that display they won't be hidden for a long time."

"What cover?" Naruto asked, cluelesssly.

"Don't play dumb, I know she's his girlfriend. They're getting married aren't they." Ino said slyly.

Everyone was startled when Sasuke slammed his fist at the floor.

"She will not marry HIM!"

Shock by his own outbreak he averted his eye and the ceiling suddenly became very interesting.

Temari broke the long silence with one question.

"Sasuke, isn't this her? Why do you have a picture of her?" Temari asked holding the picture up so that everyone would see. The picture exposed the image of Mikoto Uchiha.

"That's… that's… not her… that's… my… mother…" Sasuke stuttered.

1

* * *

'I don't believe it. So you actually recovered after so many years. Mitoko Uchiha you really are a wonder in this world.'

A lot people attacked her with questions. Some she can't answer, some she won't answer and some she had missed. Perhaps Karasu had been right, she came too suddenly. Thinking about Sasuke, she can't help but feel guilty about his breakdown. He had been thru enough, he's just a kid caught on the things happening to them.

A hand tighten in her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I will explain everything in time, but please wait until that time."

"What will be the difference between now and another time, for all we know we might be in danger." An elder spoke up.

The Uchiha sighed.

"There were people who took care for me, and I believe I should wait until it is time. For the sake of everyone. I assure you that you are not in danger."

"Alright. Come one people, there are more things to be done and talked about than pester Mitoko. Mitoko you can go now, stay if you want though, Kakashi accompany her will you. Now about the outskirts." The Sanin was pissed with the council.

"So how about we visit your brother?" The jounin asked Mitoko.

"Would that be a good idea?" She asked.

"Of course he needs to be used of having you around."

* * *

"Your mother! You mean, that your mother is going-out with Kakashi-san?" Ino asked.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch and his veins explode.

"No…!" Taking the picture and keeping it away from everybody's sight. "How dense can you people be!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started.

"No Sakura-chan, no." the boy answered the unfinished question.

After moments of awkwardness the door gently swung open, Kakashi on the other side.

"Yo! Why didn't you invite us in your party, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just glared daggers towards his sensei, which only sharpened as he spotted the person behind him.

"What are you doing here!"

"Checking on you of course!"

Sasuke was fuming. It's like people kept on throwing rocks on him, he didn't even had the time to breathe. The others just sat not knowing what to say.

"How about her!" He knew that he was acting like a child with a tantrums but, he was planning to talk to, but not now.

The jounin just scratched his head and walked in. The person behind him followed.

Everyone uneasily studied her. Her porcelain skin matches Sasuke's, her obsidian eyes looks a lot more tamed and sweet than Sasuke's and her hair is a little bit darker than the boy, she looks indeed like the person in the picture. But it can't be her, judging but the shape of the photo, she is too young to be the woman in that picture. And yes she did look like someone that would be Sasuke's mother. Strange indeed.

"Uh. Hi." She smiled.

"Why does everybody comes to my house uninvited!"

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun. I insisted to Kakashi that I wanted to see you, I didn't think that you would be busy today." She apologized, looking at the eyes that reflected her's.

"I was talking about everybody else! They barged into my door, without a word! I needed to talk to you." The last sentence a mere whisper that she barely even heard.

"Sasuke, for your information you opened the door." Naruto stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

The obsidian eyed boy just glared at him.

"Anou, neechan, you're Sasuke-kun's mother?" Chouji asked while munching his snack, he already ate all that was served. Kakashi sweat dropped and Mitoko, had she not been Mitoko, would have flipped.

"Iie yo. Do I look that old?" She asked with a blush.

"Sorry, neechan, you're obviously too young to be his mother. But I know who you are!" Ino said.

"Really?"

"You're Kakashi-san's girlfriend aren't you?"

By now the female Uchiha looked like a tomato.

"eh… Chigaue. Demo. Watashi wa Sasuke no Onesan. Mitoko Uchiha."

"Hontoni! How come I never knew you?"

"Long story, can you people find some other place to bother, I need a walk." He was practically and rudely shooing the others.

"Why you jerk."

"Fine! Stay here." He slammed the door behind him.

"Ummm… we're leaving." Tenten announced.

"Jan ne Mitoko-san." Said Lee.

"See you Neechan!" Ino waved.

Indifferent or shocked the others just followed wordlessly. Naruto made a run for the door, while muttering a goodbye to the group.

"Kakashi-san you can go now, I know you want to be in the meeting."

The jounin just nodded and disappeared, knowing that the Uchiha wanted to think. The Uchihas always the silent type.

"Anou. Sakura-san? You can go enjoy the festival now. I'm sure Naruto-kun went after Sasuke."

"Umm.. can stay I with you Mitoko-san?" Knowing that this is her chance to know Mitoko.

"Sure Sakura."

"Where do you plan to go? Do you still remember Konoha as it is."

"Yes and not quite. But are you sure that we should leave the door unlocked."

"I don't know, but who would dare rob Sasuke Uchiha?" The pink haired girl commented with a smile on her face.

"Okay, how about I treat you on some booths first and we go visit some graves. And tell me stories about everyone on the way." The female Uchiha offered, Karasu gave her some money before they parted, it was more than enough though.

"Sounds good to me." She was starting to like Mitoko, she was has the big sister aura that she always wished for when she was little.

"So, you like Sasuke?" the older female teased the pre-teen.

The genin's face was like Mitoko's a while ago.

* * *

"Sasuke you jerk! Why do keep acting like a brat?" The kyubi vessel demanded as he chased the other boy.

Moments after and probably a mile from the city the obsidian eyed boy stopped and sat on the grassy area near a lake, they once had a picnic there, Sakura's insistence can be as annoying as Naruto, during the spring. He had liked the spot, he was sure that everyone else agreed.

"If you were in my place I bet you would act the same you dope!" he felt the blonde sitting near him.

"Of course not! I wouldn't treat a family like that!" Naruto exclaimed accusingly.

"I don't know… it's just… I don't know how to react… this is surely unexpected." He said not knowing why of all people, he was saying this to Naruto.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Sasuke. But yes this is surely unexpected."

Sasuke gave him a glare and fell silent again.

"Well why can't you believe that she is your sister."

"I do. I already do. She seems so familiar to me, even though I just met her."

"Well why aren't you talking to her? Why are you showing your sister what kind of jerk you are?"

If looks can kill Naruto would have been dead a hundred times today.

"I just don't know her." Sasuke said with an annoyed sigh.

"Sasuke, this is your chance to know her." Naruto said. Even though he was slightly envious of Sasuke, having a caring family. He knew how bitter Sasuke have been because of his brother. And maybe Mitoko can help cure his friend.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and rolled his eyes. He was right, annoying but right.

"Now you don't have to be bitter on being the only one in the clan." Naruto said with his grin.

Sasuke hit him in the face and the boy fell on his back.

"Ow! What was that for you jerk?"

"Come on! You promised me a day on the Festival. Let's go we might bump on Sakura." He commanded the boy, hiding the small smile on his face.


End file.
